


Lycanthropy 101

by VforVitaly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 20:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VforVitaly/pseuds/VforVitaly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny asks Stiles for help in a creative writing class focusing on fantasy and lore, and who knows more about werewolves than Stiles?</p><p>Based in college.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lycanthropy 101

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe not my best work, but I had fun writing it!

            “Hey, Stiles, wait up!”

            Stiles turned around to see Danny jogging up to him. The Stanford campus was big, but not big enough that they didn’t see each other. Every now and then, their paths crossed, but it was usually just a curt nod, or an amiable wave, nothing like this.

            “Hey, what’s up, man?”

            “I uh…this is a little embarrassing, but I’m taking a class about legends, and myths and stuffs, and there’s all of this vampire, werewolf stuff, and we’re supposed to write a short story, or a one-act play, involving, you know, lore and whatnot, and I’ve been trying to get it out, and I know that you know all about this stuff, the werewolf stuff, the-”

            “Lycanthropy,” Stiles corrected. “It’s called Lycanthropy.”

            “You see, this is why I need you,” Danny said, looking at him, almost pleadingly.

            “Wow, never thought I’d hear those words,” Stiles teased. “Danny Mahealani. He wants me. He needs me. Oh baby, oh baby.”

            “Okay, if you’re just gonna rub it in and quote 90s rom coms based off Shakespeare, I’m out.” Danny turned to leave, but Stiles stopped him.

            “No, wait, man, I was just messing around, I’ll help you out.”

            “Okay.” Danny nodded and rattled off his dorm room number. “Come by around 9, I’ll order a pizza.”

            “Should I be prepared to stay the night?” Stiles asked. “I heard somewhere you liked to cuddle.”

            “What…are you even talking about?” Danny asked, looking at Stiles, totally mystified.

            Stiles gulped, feeling more than awkward. That was one moment in a locker room Junior year of High School, and Stiles has it burned into his mind forever, because it sort of broke his heart. Just a little. Danny, it seemed, had forgotten all about it.

            “Nothing, don’t worry about it. I’ll be there at 9. Oh, and I like Hawaiians.”

            “What?” Danny’s eyes widened.

            “Oh my god, Hawaiian, Hawaiian pizza, Danny! PIZZA!”

            “Oh. Right.” Danny nodded and turned, walking away, pretty certain that Stiles had said Hawaiians. With an ‘s.’ Danny was Hawaiian. Regardless, he went back to his dorm room to study, and around 8:15, ordered the pizza – Hawaiian, which arrived about 2 minutes before Stiles did.

            “Hey, smells good in here,” Stiles stated, trying to keep himself together after his earlier slip ups. Plural. Not one, but two. He had always had a bit of a thing for Danny, but it had been more than clear to, well, everyone, that by playing that crush, he was batting just as far out of his league as he was when he’d been crushing on Lydia. Stiles had never been sure what it was about him that made him so attracted to people who were just…way out of reach, but such was the case, and there was nothing he could do about it.

            “Yeah, I got the pizza,” he stated. “Hawaiian.”

            “Good.” Stiles grinned. “Now that story you want to write – what do you want to know?” Stiles set his backpack on the ground and made himself at home on Danny’s bed.

            Danny shifted awkwardly for a moment before grabbing the pizza box and going to sit next to him. He offered Stiles a slice, and Stiles took it, gobbling it, and two more down, while he listened to Danny detail the basic plot he wanted.

            “Okay, so what do you need my help for?” Stiles asked, tilting his head to the side.

            “Just…” Danny shrugged. He wiped his hands off, and moved the now nearly-empty pizza box to the floor. “Tell me everything you know about werewolf stuff.”

            “Lycanthropy,” Stiles corrected him.

            “Right.” Danny grabbed his laptop, opening a new word document. “Lycanthropy.”

            “Okay, well if you’re going to become a werewolf, or a Lycan, you have to be bitten, but you can’t be bitten by any old wolf, you have to be bitten by an Alpha – or a pack leader. If the bite doesn’t kill you, which sometimes it does – bodies reject bites plenty, then you become either a Beta or an Omega. If you’re a Beta, congrats, you’re now part of the pack. You serve your Alpha, in a good Alpha/Beta relationship, the Alpha protects their beta, but they’d really do anything for each other, but the Alpha’s in charge.”

            “Sounds hot,” Danny teased as he typed everything Stiles was saying, and Stiles looked up for him.

            “What?”

            “Nothing, carry on.” Danny looked down, his cheeks pinking, but only slightly. It was hot when Stiles rambled like this – when he said something, and instead of just spewing nonsense, he said something interesting, something that made sense. Danny had been attracted to that about him, even in high school, but when you’re 17, and trying to deal with getting through the shit show that is 9th – 12th grade, keeping your head down and not making a play for the weirdo is the way to go.

            Danny wasn’t in college anymore, though, and Stiles? Well, he was still attractive, in a quirky, ADD, plaid-shirt-mafia sort of way.

            “Okay, well Omega’s are lone wolves – they leave the pack, or don’t have one, you know, never really find out who bit them, or they get kicked out of the pack, or they run away, etc. It’s not great, being an Omega, I don’t think, pretty lonely.” Stiles paused, taking  a breath. “And your last type is a True Alpha. Now this is like a hallmark card sort of thing, so if you wanna leave that out of your story, I totally wouldn’t blame you, but basically, a True Alpha is a Beta, who, through virtue, rises to being an Alpha without having to do what you normally have to do to reach Alphatude.”

            “Which is?” Danny asked.

            “Oh, if you wanna be an Alpha, you have to kill your old Alpha. It’s bad news. Don’t do it.”

            “Wasn’t planning on it,” Danny snorted. “Not a werewolf.”

            “Right.” Stiles nodded. He was way too used to this stuff being real, and Danny? Well, as much as Danny and Jackson were close in school, when Jackson moved away, that bond suffered, and Danny never really managed to get into the Lycanthropy Scooby-Gang with the rest of them, so he didn’t know that anything that Stiles was saying was more than fiction.

            “What about the full moon?” Danny asked.

            “Okay, well full moons are complicated.” Stiles launched into an explanation of that, detailing how wolves went more out of control on the full moon, that it was harder for them to keep command over their actions, and sometimes, it was damn near impossible, and Danny? Well, he was mesmerized by what Stiles was saying, and the way that he said it. He wasn’t referencing any notes, he wasn’t pausing, he was just barreling through what was proving to be a very, very extensive knowledge of Lycanthropy lore.

            “How do you know all this stuff?” Danny asked, when there was a break in Stiles’ explanation.

            “Research. Online gaming communities that fight mythical beasts, you know, MMORPGs, table top…I’m totally speaking gibberish to you right now, aren’t I.”

            “Just a little.” Danny smiled. “Keep going.”

            “Okay – well, some werewolves can find this thing, it’s like an anchor, but it’s a person. Someone that ties them down to earth, someone that can calm them down, keep them from freaking out – or wolfing out, someone that they respect, often someone that they, you know, love. Like, are in love with. It’s probably really sappy, but-”

            In that moment, Danny couldn’t take it anymore. Stiles had been rambling about werewolves for at least an hour, and he had just sat there, typing it all up, but now he’s talking about love, and Danny didn’t even know what Stiles was going to say next, but he didn’t really care, either.

            Stiles was at an all time point of attraction for Danny. He was in his element, talking about something that he knew a lot about, that he cared a lot about, even if it was weird, and Danny found that so ridiculously attractive. He leaned over, and right in the middle of Stiles’ rant about how Wolfsbane is like an acid trip, Danny kissed him.

            “Whoa, what the hell was that?” Stiles shot back, looking at Danny, his eyes wide.

            “I don’t…I just…”

            “You kissed me!” Stiles voice cracked, and he looked at Danny, his tone incredulous.

            “Yeah, I know, I was there,” Danny muttered, feeling stupid. “I was also there when you shot back in disgust like I’d just punched you in the face, so I get it.”

            “Oh, no, you so don’t get it.” Stiles shook his head. “This is not disgust, ho no, this is surprise.”

            “Okay…”

            “This is so far from disgust, this is…you kissed me! You _kissed_ me, _you_ kissed _me!_ ”

            “So you’ve said.”

            “But you’re…you’re you!” Stiles gaped.

            “That I am.”

            “And I’m…I’m me!”

            “That does tend to be the way that it works, yes.” Danny nodded.

            “And you kissed me!”

            “I think we already went over that part…” Danny sighed, shaking his head. “Stiles, what are you trying to say, because you’re being ridiculous right now.”

            “I’m just surprised that you’d do that, I mean, cause you hate me and stuff.”

            “What?” Danny frowned. “I don’t hate you.”          

            “Okay, maybe hate is a strong word, but the term “I really, really don’t like you” seems to pretty much fit how our relationship has been for the past, like, 12 years of life. I mean, you totally ignored me in high school…well, except for when you were making fun of me.”

            “Oh, well…yeah, but Stiles, high school isn’t really a good time for most people, it’s just a place where you go to have the life sucked out of you. I survived, you survived, but I never hated you, I never even really disliked you-”

            “But everyone else did, so you went with popular opinion?” Stiles asked.

            “I…I guess so.” Danny shrugged sheepishly, looking away from Stiles. “For what it’s worth, I always had a little bit of a crush on you. That time in the locker room, when I teased you about sleeping together?”

            “The one you conveniently pretended not to remember earlier today?” Stiles asked.

            “Mhmm.” Danny nodded.

            “Well go on!”

            “I was hoping that you’d show up anyways. That when 9 o’clock came, you’d be on my doorstep.”

            “Well I wasn’t,” Stiles muttered.

            “No.” Danny shook his head. “You weren’t.”

            “Well…but I’m here now.” Stiles scooched closer to Danny again. “I came over at 9.”

            “So you did.” Danny smiled, moving a bit closer himself.

            “And I do still have that little virginity problem that I had before…”

            “Oh do you now?” Danny tilted his head to the side.

            “Mhmm.” Stiles nodded.

            “Well…maybe we should do something about that, and maybe make up for a little lost time as we do so?”

            “Yup. That sounds good.” Stiles felt his heart racing in his chest, and he was so glad that Danny wasn’t a werewolf, so that he wasn’t able to hear it.

            Danny didn’t say anything else. He leaned in again to kiss Stiles, and this time, Stiles didn’t pull away, he returned the kiss. It was long, and deep, and when they pulled away, Stiles felt as though his heart was going to fucking explode.

            “Wow,” Stiles mumbled.

            “Yeah.” Danny nodded.

            “You taste like Hawaiian,” Stiles blurted out.

            “That’s a little racist, but hey, I’m Hawaiian, I’ll take it.” Danny shrugged.

            “No, jesus!” Stiles playfully shoved Danny. “I meant the pizza!”    

            “Oh, right, that again.” Danny smiled. “Come here.”

            Danny pulled Stiles towards him, easing him down onto the bed, kissing him. The notes, the homework, the pizza, they were all forgotten as Danny kissed Stiles, running his hands up and down Stiles’ sides, while Stiles’ figures wound through Danny’s hair. After a few minutes, Danny’s hand slid under the hem of Stiles’ shirt, and Stiles raised his arms up, silently, telling Danny to just take his shirt off. Danny sat up, straddling Stiles’ hips, and removed his hand from underneath the shirt.

            He reached up, and grabbed the collar of the shirt, ripping it right down the middle so that Stiles’ currently heaving chest is exposed.

            “That was my favorite shirt,” Stiles muttered.

            “I’ll replace it.” Danny leaned down, kissing Stiles again, pausing only to let Stiles remove his shirt and toss it to the ground next to the now destroyed Henley that Stiles had been sporting.

            They continued like that for almost a half an hour, Danny sucking on Stiles’ neck, Stiles feeling as though he was going to explode, because he had never, ever come this close to actually having sex with someone. Stiles couldn’t remember a time when he had ever been so turned on, nor could he remember a time when he had ever wanted something more, but when his hands went to undo Danny’s jeans, Danny stopped him.

            “What are you doing?” Stiles asked, frowning. “I thought we were…”

            “I know.” Danny nodded. “I just want to make sure this is really what you want, I mean, like half an hour ago you told me you were still a virgin.”       

            “Are you afraid of virgins?” Stiles asked, frowning.

            “I’m afraid of hurting them,” Danny admitted. “I care about you, Stiles. I don’t want to hurt you, and it does hurt. There’s no way around it.”

            “You think I don’t know that?” Stiles asked. “Just because I’ve never felt it doesn’t mean I haven’t read up on it. You saw how much I know about Lycanthropy, and that’s just for online gaming! Do you think I didn’t research sex, both vaginal and anal, way more than I probably should have?”

            “You’re a little neurotic, you know that?” Danny asked.

            “So I’ve been told.” Stiles looked up at him. “But Danny, if you don’t want to have sex with me, that’s fine, but if you’re only stopping because you’re afraid of hurting me, well, I’ve been through some stuff.” He pulled Danny down for a kiss. “I can take a little pain in the name of pleasure.”

            Danny didn’t need to be told twice, but he did try his best to be gentle with Stiles. Somewhere along the line, he really did start to care about the odd little hyperactive nerd, and even in bed together, bodies intertwined, he didn’t forget that Stiles was new to this. He wanted to make it good, to make him feel good. And it did.

            Yes, it hurt, and Stiles whimpered in pain because of it, but the pain was overridden by pleasure almost right away, and when they fell back against the bed, finished, Stiles wormed his way right up against Danny, nuzzling him.

            “You okay?” Danny asked, panting.

            “Mhmm.” Stiles nodded.

            “Did it hurt?”

            “Worth it.”

            “Good.” Danny leaned down, kissing him, and this time, it was less desperate. They weren’t clawing at each other anymore, just lying in bed together, sheets gathered around their waist, slowly, lazily, making out.

            “So, uh…” Stiles pulled back, looking at Danny. “Do you wanna maybe go on a date sometime? We can do whatever, you know, talk about more werewolf stuff if you n-”

            “Lycanthropy,” Danny corrected, smirking down at Stiles.

            “That is the sexiest ‘yes’ I’ve ever heard.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, guys! <3


End file.
